At The Heart Of Darkness
by KayGe08
Summary: When old enemies come back for their revenge, will Sora find the strength to defeat them, or will his Heart be forever lost in the darkness seeking to corrupt it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic ever on this site and I hope that it turns out to be great. I got inspired to write this KH story and so…let the reading begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, just the storyline.**

Chapter 1

He must have fallen asleep, its' been happening quite a lot lately. Not just that, but occasionally his mind would be distracted by the fantasies of daydreaming. Sora raised his head, sitting up. The feeling of sleep still lingered, confusing him for a moment. When his eyes were wide open he remembered where he was. The unforgettable view of the horizon and the deep blue waves rolling onto the sandy shore made him realize that he was home; Destiny Islands.

"You look as confused as ever."Sora was startled by a voice, making him lay back down on the sand with a thud.

His best friend, Riku, sat next to him looking out at the horizon.

"How long have I been asleep?"Sora asked, sitting up again.

"Maybe an hour or two." His silver haired friend answered.

Sora passed a hand through his soft, brown hair, getting sand out of it and some of it flew onto Riku.

"Hey, watch where you're flying that."Riku blocked his eyes with a hand.

Sora grinned, "Come on Riku, what's wrong with a little sand. You're already sitting in it.

"Yeah, but who knows what else is in that hair of yours."

"Very funny, you're hilarious." The sarcasm rolled off Sora's tongue.

"The sun's about to set lets go." Riku stood and Sora followed, placing his hands behind his head.

They walked on in silence as the sun set on yet another perfectly relaxing day.

"You must be cautious." A voice said, the words lingered in the air.

Sora couldn't tell where he was. It was black all around him yet he stood on solid ground.

"Don't get reckless, or you may lose everything."The voice was strangely familiar to Sora, but he couldn't remember where he heard it from before.

"Who are you?" He asked and no one answered.

Suddenly, he heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards him, but he saw no one. Sora felt something on his shoulder and spun around quickly to see his nobody, Roxas, along with another person in a black hooded cloak matching his own.

"How long has it been, Sora." Roxas greeted with a smile on his face.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?"Sora asked, still surprised to see him.

"Where is…here?" Roxas asked, confusing Sora.

'_Was that a trick question?' Sora thought._

"Where we are right now is within you, Sora," Roxas gestured towards his chest, "Within your heart."

"Within…my heart?"Sora asked to clarify.

"Yes."The hooded figure answered.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, finally noticing the person next to Roxas.

As he asked, the mysterious person removed the hood of their cloak which covered their face. The person was actually a girl with short, black hair and the same blue eyes as Roxas. Sora couldn't place it, but she looked strangely familiar also.

'_She almost looks like…kairi?'He thought, imagining this mystery girl to be a lookalike of the other best friend he held close to his heart._

"Hello, Sora." She said with a calm, sweet voice.

"How do you know my name?" Sora was beginning to feel stupid.

"She's a part of you, knucklehead, just like I am."Roxas said to him.

Sora took a good look at her for a minute, being skeptical.

"I am Xion."She said to him with a smile.

"Xion?"He said more to himself.

"Yes."

"So…I have two Nobodies?"Sora asked, "When did I become a Heartless a second time?"

"I'm not really a Nobody." She said with sadness in her voice, looking away.

"Then, what-"

"What Xion is, isn't important right now," Roxas cut him off, "What she has to tell you is what's important."

Sora gave her his full attention.

"I have a strange feeling that something or someone is after you." She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Who isn't after me." Sora said remembering all the times when someone would attack him or would be looking for him for some reason.

"This time, it's something far worse than Xemnas, or anyone you've ever faced."

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"You just have to trust me. After all, I am you, Sora." Xion said with determination, "I just know that something is going to happen."

"Alright, I can take down anyone who tries to challenge me, so you don't have to worry. Since you're me, you should know that already. As long as I have my friends, there's no way I can lose." Sora grinned.

"It's no wonder why the Keyblade chose you." Roxas said, smiling as well.

Then there was a tremendously bright white light coming from above them. It shone like a fiery sun in the noonday sky. It was getting brighter, as though the darkness was afraid of this light and was fleeing.

"What is that?" Roxas asked, trying to block the light out of his eyes by his hands.

"I don't know, but I can barely see." Xion was completely enveloped by the light, and so was Roxas.

Sora stood there, trying to see what it was, but was soon covered by the bright light.

Sora opened his bright blue eyes, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He arose from sleep, vaguely remembering that light that threatened to blind him.

"It was…a dream." He said, passing a hand through his hair.

He flew his feet off to the side of his bed and almost got a heart attack when he noticed Roxas and Xion standing in front of him. They were both asleep.

"You guys scared me there for a minute…wait, how are you even here?" They didn't answer.

"Hello, Roxas." He waved a hand in front of his counterpart's face.

"Xion, wake up." He tried it with her, but got the same results.

Sora hit Roxas in his head.

"Oww!" Roxas opened his eyes in irritation, "Why'd you do that?"

He grabbed Sora's arm, but then gasped when he saw his physical form appearing before his original self.

"How am I?...What happened?"

"You tell me, I'm just as confused as you are."Sora said.

"Alright, I'm not that confused," Roxas said, "No offence."

Did Roxas just make fun of him? "All taken."

Soon Xion began to stir, opening her eyes and putting a delicate hand to her sore head.

"Xion, you're alright!" Roxas held onto her shoulder, glad that she was okay.

'_Clearly, they've known each other for a long time.' Sora thought. _

"Where are we, Roxas?" She asked softly, her head still pounding.

"I don't know what's going on, but we're definitely not inside of Sora anymore."

"My head feels…awful." Xion rubbed her temples.

Suddenly, this vision came into her head. It was like a daydream. She could see Sora directly in front of her, but she knew that it wasn't him. His hair became jet black in appearance. The soft, tender blue of his eyes vanished, replaced by cold, glowing gold ones, reminding her of Xemnas. Sora's normal clothes were also gone, but he wore black and red attire, almost like a full body suit. This Sora was darker, he radiated with despair and something else, maybe chaos?

The whole room around him changed. He stood in a place surrounded by stainless white walls. Then, a wicked smile crept onto his face as he summoned a menacing Keyblade, matching his clothing. She didn't expect him to draw it back then lunge forward at her with his weapon. As soon as it connected, she stepped back, then returned to the actual room she was in. Roxas and Sora stared with worry.

'_Who was that?' She thought, looking at Sora intently, "It couldn't be you, could it?"_

"Xion." Roxas said, getting her attention.

"I-I'm fine." She said, but they didn't believe that to be true.

Xion placed a small smile on her face just to reassure them. At the very least, she felt happy that they were okay. Then, she noticed…she just felt something. Its been happening for a while now but, she felt real emotion just now. Could it be that…?

"Roxas?" She met his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel something, anything right now?"

"No." He passed a hand through his golden blonde hair.

"Are you sure?"

"What am I supposed to be feeling?"

Xion took hold of his hand and brought it up to his chest. She took her free hand and placed it on her chest also.

"Do you feel it now?"

Roxas wasn't sure what Xion meant at first, but he did feel something. It reminded him of the times he'd spent with his spiky red headed best friend, Axel. How the three of them, including Xion, would have fun times together. But, those times lave long past, yet the feelings linger. It was strange to him.

"Do you feel happy, or excited. Do you feel anything at all?"

"I don't know, but I feel something."

Xion smiled brightly, "Then it's true. Roxas, this means that we got what we were looking for when working with the Organization. Hearts."

"Hearts." Roxas said to himself.

"Hearts?" Sora asked, "Is that even possible?"

"It seems like it is." Xion replied, dropping Roxas' hand but he kept it at his chest.

"You know what this means, Roxas." Sora said to his counterpart.

Roxas was still doubtful about Xion's assumption_, 'But…how?'_

"It means you can exist as your own self."

"Huh?"

"You're my nobody, Roxas, but if you've got a heart inside of you, then that makes you a somebody, right?"

Roxas thought about it for a moment.

"I think you might be right. Maybe…we can exist outside of you."

Sora grinned, "isn't that great?"

Xion and Roxas looked to one another.

"Now the two of you can live your own lives."Sora said.

"That may not be true, Sora." Xion had her doubts to what he said.

"Why not?"

"Because we are you. Both Roxas and I are a part of you and you wouldn't be complete without us. That's why we wouldn't be able to live the way you'd want us to."

"Xion's right about that," Roxas spoke up, "if we were to live the way we'd want to, we'd all be incomplete. We are you, Sora, and both of us like it that way."

"Really?"

"Yes. Without each other, we wouldn't be who we really are." Xion said, looking thoughtful.

"Well, I understand that," Sora gave them his signature smile, " so you guys are going to come back into me now?"

"Guess so." Roxas said.

Roxas stood before Sora, a blue glow began emanating from him, just like the first time. Something was off when Roxas stopped and looked confused.

"I can't come back to you."

"What?" Sora asked, "Why not?"

Xion tried it herself, but ended up just as worried as Roxas.

"Something might be interfering," She said, "Or we might really be able to live outside of Sora as actual Somebodies."

"I think it's the second one," Sora said happily, "Look, if you two are parts of me then wouldn't I feel that a part of me is missing since you're both here in front of me?"

"But-" Xion began to speak.

"I feel fine and perfectly normal."

"Maybe it's true, Xion. Maybe we can be ourselves for once." Roxas said.

"It's a possibility. However I'd much rather be there to protect Sora."

"I don't need protection. Ican do things on my own, thank you, Xion."

"This is what I want to do. I'll be at your side, helping you, since I can't go back. It's what my heart is telling me to do."

"Okay, well that's fine as long as it's what you want. What about you, Roxas?"

"Well, as long as I have my friends, I'll be fine."

"That's great." Sora said, taking Roxas by the shoulder.

"What about Naminé, and other Nobodies . Do you think that they're like us now?" Roxas asked Xion.

"Maybe. We could probably try to figure out what's going on."

"Okay. We can do that," Sora said, opening his door, "So lets go visit Kairi and see how she's doing."

**My first chapter and I like where it's going. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sora**

So Sora led the way to Kairi's house with Roxas and Xion trailing behind him. Everything about this seemed strange to him, having his Nobody and his…feminine side walking around. They were both odd in their own way. Sure, Roxas kind of looked like him but he creeps Sora out a little bit. Xion's even worse than that. How could a girl be a part of him anyways?

"Hey, what are you thinking so hard about?" Roxas knocked Sora in the head, making him forget what he was thinking.

"Why'd you hit me in the head?" Sora rubbed the back of his aching head.

"To get your attention, now spill it." Roxas said as they continued walking down the beach.

"Alright, I was just thinking about the two of you. You're both weird."

"And you're supposed to be perfect?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, of course I'm not, but at least I'm normal."

"You. Normal?" Roxas exaggerated with a smirk, did I hear that right?"

"What's so abnormal about us?" Xion asked, confused.

"Don't take this the wrong way Xion, but I don't understand how a girl can come from me."

Xion's face went from confused, to shock, to offence in an instant.

"Don't take it as a bad thing; I just want to know why." Sora defended.

He knows that some girls tend to lash out at a comment like that.

Xion continues walking, just ignoring him.

"Nice job, Mr. Perfect." Roxas whispered to Sora smugly.

"Don't be mad, Xion. I'm sorry, okay?" The last thing he wanted to do was to make her hate him, "that's not even the worst part."

"Well what is?" Roxas asked kicking sand out of his black boots.

"That's just it. Lose the cloaks and boots already, you're at the beach. Doesn't it get a little hot in those things?"

"What do you mean 'lose the boots', and have you seen your shoes and the size of your feet? They're huge!" Roxas said.

"Well that's where you get them from," Sora said, pointing at Roxas' feet, "So how about we stop talking about this, alright?"

"You started it."

"Besides, they're for protection and all sorts of other things." Xion said, still annoyed at Sora's comment.

"Yeah, like reminding you of the evil Organization trying to use you guys for their own selfish wants." Sora said.

"The Organization was bent on gathering enough hearts to make Kingdom Hearts so that everyone could be whole again. Look at us; we actually got hearts while the others disappeared into darkness." Roxas said to Xion.

"If only Axel could have been here with us." Xion said, recalling their fallen best friend.

"Cheer up guys, we're already here." Sora said.

He couldn't understand why they became so sad all of a sudden, but then remembered the red haired Organization member who attacked him in the passed then saved him and his friends. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Roxas, Xion, I'm sure you'll meet your friend again. Even if he may be lost in the Darkness, he may come back to you through the Light. You never know, he may be born into some other life again someday."

"How, he's already dead." Roxas said, flatly.

"How are you so sure about that?"Sora said, "Sure, the Organization members al dissolved into Darkness and you haven't seen them since, but anything is possible. He'd what you both to keep living, right?" Sora hoped that he didn't sound ridiculous.

"You may be a blockhead, but you're very kind, Sora." Xion said with a smile.

They all stepped onto the concrete pavement near a small house with many tall trees making a blanket of shade over it. Sora ran up to the front door. He always did whenever he came here. Kairi is one of his very special friends; they've known each other since they were four years old. He'd do anything for her; even risk his life for her sake. Sora would always be there to protect her no matter what may get in his way. Sora stood at the door, knocking for what felt like forever.

"Maybe she isn't home."Roxas said from under a tree.

"She isn't home and there isn't any school so…she must be at our usual spot on the beach."He said, already out of the yard.

"For just the two of you?"Xion asked.

"Riku's always with us too, whenever he has the time." Sora led them back on the beach.

"Riku." Roxas said to himself.

"Yeah, he's the one who told me about you and how you're my Nobody…well, were my Nobody.

For the rest of their walk, it was a little too quiet. Roxas looked as though he was lost in thought and Xion kept sightseeing in admiration, collecting seashells as they walked. When Sora glimpsed scarlet hair in the distance, he knew who it was.

"Kairi!" He shouted, running towards the girl under the tree.

At the sound of her name, Kairi turned to Sora's direction. He admired the way her soft long hair would move with the wind. She smiled when she saw him getting closer. Sora got to his friend, leaving Roxas and Xion behind.

Sora noticed Riku leaning on the tree.

"Riku, what are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to meet here today, remember?"

"Oh, right."Sora completely forgot.

"Thanks for abandoning us in the middle of nowhere." Roxas said as he and Xion caught up, "no one should make you a guardian, you'd forget the child ever existed."

"I knew you'd follow me here so I had nothing to worry about."Sora grinned.

Riku and Kairi were taken aback by the sight before them.

"Umm, Sora, what's going on?"Riku asked, waiting for an explanation, "why is he here, and who's she?"

"It's a long story which I can't even explain." Sora replied.

Kairi and Xion stared at each other for a moment until Xion introduced herself.

"Hello, Kairi. I'm Xion. I've always wanted to meet you in person."

"Hi…and you already know my name."

"Sora talks about you all the time, in his thoughts anyway."

_'Why'd she have to say that?'_Sora thought to himself.

Xion turned to Riku, "Hello, Riku."

"Who are you?"

"We've met before, don't you remember?" Then Xion recalled the past when she went back to Sora and her existence was erased from everyone's memories.

"Sorry, I don't remember ever meeting you." He simply answered.

"Well, I'm Xion." She smiled.

Roxas was still as quiet as a mouse. Sora was beginning to think that something was wrong with him.

"Roxas, are you-"

"I see…I can see her," Roxas said pressing forward to met Kairi, "Naminé."

"She's still a Nobody," Xion said, "So what happened to us. And why me, I'm not even supposed to exist."

"Everyone has a purpose, Xion," Sora gave her a reassuring smile, "even you. There's something important that you have to do. Maybe that's why you have a heart now. That might explain why you and Roxas are out here and not a part of me anymore. Never count your existence as insignificant. Like I said before, you guys are me, right. So start acting like it."

Sora knew that his words were encouraging as she met his eyes and nodded with a smile.

"Sora, what's he doing?" Kairi couldn't take Roxas' staring any longer.

"Hey, Roxas," Sora shook his Nobody's shoulder, "what's with you all of a sudden?"

"Can you see me, Nanimé?" It was as if he was in his own world, or talking to himself, "why won't she answer?"

Sora's grip tightened but Roxas slapped his counterpart's hand away.

"Roxas." Xion went to her friend's side.

"Okay, I am way passed confused right about now." Riku said.

As if that triggered an impulse, Roxas spun around and gave Riku a menacing look

"You, you tried to kill me!" Roxas shouted.

"I wouldn't have killed you. Besides, if I didn't stop you, you would have killed me."

"It sounds like a good idea right about now." Roxas said as a beam of light appeared in his hand, manifesting into his black and white stylized Keyblade, Two Become One.

Roxas slipped past Xion, running towards Riku. Instinctively, Riku drew out his own Keyblade, Way To The Dawn, and blocked Roxas' attack.

"Guys, stop." Sora said, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"You want me to beat you a second time?" Riku smirked.

"We'll see who's smiling when this is over." Roxas jumped backwards, then charged for another strike.

"Didn't you hear me, I said stop!" Sora shouted, drawing out the power of his Kingdom Key.

It felt heavier for some reason, but it looked the same as always. Sora couldn't even support it for very long and it fell to the ground. In a bright ray of light it disappeared and soon, Sora couldn't even stand up straight. He fell to his knees from unexpected exhaustion. Xion came to his aid, trying to catch him.

"Sora!" She yelled.

He couldn't keep his eyes open and he couldn't focus. He just fell to the ground like his Keyblade did, then disappeared into Darkness.

There was a bright flash then Sora's vision slowly came back to him. He stood on a cliff where the landscape stretched out endlessly below him. The most bizarre part was the hundreds of dull Keyblades

stuck in the ground, scattered everywhere. He remembers coming to this place not long ago. It's the Keyblade Graveyard. Instead of being an abandoned wasteland, Sora could see a few people fighting down there. The only familiar faces were King Mickey, Roxas and Himself?

He couldn't hear what they were saying from way up here, but Sora knew that they couldn't see or hear him either. Him look-a-like creeps him out. How was there another Sora? Soon enough, both his doppelganger and Roxas were fused together. They lashed out at a blue haired girl who seemed vaguely familiar for some reason. The only person enjoying all the fighting was a brown skinned old man with grey hair and golden eyes which rivaled Xemnas' features. Sora couldn't understand why they were all fighting and he wanted it all to stop. He jumped off the cliff, then realized that that was a bad idea.

As soon as he touched the ground, the entire scene was gone, replaced by white walls and a large door in front of him. Sora remembers this place all too well; Castle Oblivion. There was only one visible and sensible way out of the room and Sora didn't want history to begin repeating itself so he ran out the tall doors before anyone could appear before him, playing with his mind with riddles. He entered a new chamber that he never went into the last time he was here. The only objects in the room were a white chair and a boy lying down in it. Sora went towards him cautiously. When he got to him, he realized that he was the same person at the Keyblade Graveyard, but he wasn't Roxas. Sora got another familiar feeling and involuntarily placed his hand over his chest. The boy was asleep and looked half alive. His mind and body were in tact but something was definitely wrong with him, as if he were in a coma. Sora reached out to the boy, but his hand slowly dissolved into darkness and so did he.

Sora opened his eyes widely and stood in a different chamber where there were thirteen tall, white seats surrounding the room. It looked like the Organization had him cornered as they all looked down at him from their high places, but again no one can see him. Instead, their attention was focused on the petite girl standing next to him. He stepped back, noticing her short black hair under the hood covering her face. It was Xion. He knew she couldn't see him, but that didn't stop him from grabbing her hand. Pretty soon, the atmosphere changed again.

Sora couldn't take it anymore, he didn't understand what was going on. Where was he now? He turned around and saw the beauty of the setting sun over Twilight Town. Sora was extremely high up and looked down at his feet. He almost panicked as he couldn't see any ground for him to be standing on. He looked like he was floating there, but he was touching something solid below him. He heard giggles and laughter coming from behind him. He was next to the top of the clock tower where the actual Roxas was joking around with Xion and Axel. They all had ice cream melting in their hands as they were silently speaking to each other. Sora thought that that was a waste of perfectly good ice cream. He also wondered why he was seeing all these things.

Everything was deteriorating into numbers and symbols, then soon to black. Sora opened his eyes slowly, wondering what he'd see next. Seeing Xion next to him looking worried wasn't what he was expecting.

"Xion." He said, rising out of his bed.

"I'm glad you're alright, Sora." She said with a smile.

Xion stood from the chair she was on and went to look out his window. Sora passed a hand through his hair. Seeing all those moments pass through his mind gave him a headache. He didn't know what they were, visions of the past maybe?

"Xion?" He caught her attention.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been to Twilight Town before?"

Her smile suddenly morphed into a slight frown, "yes, I've been there but that was a long time ago."

"When you still worked for the Organization?"

"Yes. Roxas, Axel and I had our spot at the top of the clock tower. It was our place where we could relax and spend our free time having fun and eating ice cream." She smiled again as her treasured memory came back to her.

"So it must have been the past." Sora said to himself.

"What?" She asked walking closer to him.

"It's nothing. I just had a weird dream. Say, where's Roxas?"

Suddenly, Sora remembered going to his spot to meet Riku and Kairi. Then Roxas lashed out at Riku.

"What happened?" He questioned Xion, jumping out of his bed.

"Roxas went to blow off some steam. Losing to Riku really got to him."

"When did I get here?" Sora remembered fainting, "what time is it?"

"It's already night time. I brought you back home along with Kairi. She was really worried about you. You wouldn't wake up, whatever we tried didn't get you to snap out of it. Kairi left about an hour ago and I've been at your side ever since.

Sora could sense her dedication to him. He knew that she honestly wanted to protect him and keep him safe from any danger, even if it means she would get hurt.

"Thank you, Xion. You don't have to worry anymore, alright?" He embraced her in a tight hold.

"Okay. I'm really worried about Roxas though," She said as they separated, "I've never seen him so upset."

"He'd better be. Roxas is supposed to be me, right. How could he lose to Riku?" Is Roxas that weak?

"His anger got the better of him. That's why he lost, he wasn't thinking straight. His keyblade's form surprised me thought."

"Not really, since you're both me, I'm sure you can use whatever I can." Sora said.

"Roxas can also dual wield. Can you?"

"Of course I can. Oathkeeper and Oblivion, right?" Sora remembered the two weapons of light and darkness that represented the bonds he has with his best friends, "You're me, Xion. You can do it too."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?" Sora asked, sitting on his bed.

"It's mainly because I'm incomplete." She said lowly.

"Incomplete?"

"Yes. I was created by the Organization as a replica of Roxas." Now Sora understood why she's a girl.

He thought that the Organization was pretty bad. First they replicated Riku in Castle Oblivion and then they tried it with one of their own members. If Xion were complete and was programmed to do whatever they wanted her to do, would Roxas still be in existence, or would they have thrown him out like a worthless piece of trash. But Sora took care of them. Organization XIII no longer exists and they can't do anything to harm Xion or Roxas ever again.

"Why would they do that?" He asked.

"I didn't know what their true intentions were but I did what they wanted me to do until I found my purpose in life. That purpose was to be with you Sora, so that you could be whole again. I remembered all kinds of things only you would have in your memory. So basically, I was missing memories in a physical form. When you were in a coma and Naminé was piecing your memories back together, I knew that you wouldn't have all your memories so I finally found out who…or what I was and what I was meant to do.

"I met Roxas who's my best friend, next to Axel. You needed him to wake up too, but I lost to him and found my way to you. The thing is, unless Roxas and I came back together, then we come back to you, that's when you'd be whole. Now, we're all our own separate people. That may be so, but I still think that you need us Sora. We need you as well."

"Wait a minute, so you're technically Roxas and he's technically me."

"Basically, we're all Sora." She smiled, closing the window.

"And Roxas was incomplete without you."

"Yes, so when I disappeared, he could use two Keyblades."

"That's the same for me, right?"She nodded.

"So now that we're separated, do we each have a third of my power or our own individual kind of power?"

"You really ask a lot of questions." Xion said with a small laugh.

"I have to know. I can't let Riku keep beating me at everything."

"But I hope Roxas is okay and he comes back soon." She said quietly.

"Xion, he'll be back." Sora said with his goofy grin, "Now let's see if I can fix up the guest room for you."

Sora ran out the door leaving Xion to stand there, staring out the closed window.

**Roxas**

"That Riku just pisses me off." Roxas said angrily as he sat at the top of the clock tower overlooking Twilight Town.

Earlier that day, Roxas began feeling strange. He felt like all the anger he had before joining with his other had come back to him almost ten times more. When he realized that Riku was next to him, that anger increased and he couldn't stand it. Losing to that guy a second time just made everything worse. Roxas noticed that something was wrong with Sora, but the honest truth was that he didn't care. All he wanted to do was beat Riku. That smug expression in his marine blue eyes made Roxas go over the edge and attack him.

Now Roxas sat at his best friend's spot and wanted nothing more but to cool his head. Then a thought came to him. The one person who could cool his head.; Naminé. Just thinking about her extinguished his anger. He stood from his seat and opened a black portal. He passed through the Corridor of Darkness just to get back to Destiny Islands. Roxas followed the path they took earlier to get to Kairi's house. The only light which allowed him to see was the one coming from the bright moon. Of course the place would be locked and Roxas didn't want to knock. Instead, he used another portal to get into the house. He appeared in the right room where he could see a bundle of red hair silently asleep. Roxas crept closer to her sleeping figure, staring at her intently.

"Naminé." He whispered.

Kairi turned around in her sleep. Roxas wondered why he couldn't see her like this morning. Then there was a light tap on his shoulder and he quickly whipped around to see a light projection of Naminé smiling at him. Roxas was disappointed that it wasn't really her – physically anyway – but it was good to see her.

"Naminé."He whispered.

"Hello, Roxas," The blonde said, touching his hand even if he couldn't feel it, "It's been a while since I've seen you in that form."

"Yeah, it's great to see you." He kept his voice low.

"It's also good that you've finally got your own heart." I'm happy for you."

"But it's not the same if you're not whole as well."

"I am whole, whenever I'm with Kairi, Roxas." She gave him a happy smile.

"But I want you to be your own person. I want to be able to hold your hand without your fingers slipping through mine."

"If it's not meant to be then I don't need my own heart." She kept that fake smile on her face which Roxas hated.

"Don't force yourself to smile, Naminé. I'll find a way to get you your own heart. Then you can be free to do whatever you want to do. Then we can always be together."

"Roxas, I don't want you to hurt yourself or do something completely stupid just for me. You don't have to do anything, I'm happy this way." She closed her eyes as a light began to glow around her.

"But I'm not. Naminé. I'll do whatever I can to make you truly happy so that you can stop lying to yourself. That's a promise."

"Roxas."

"Naminé." He said as she disappeared from his sight.

Suddenly, Roxas heard a loud gasp and turned around. Kairi was looking straight at him. They were both in shock.

"What are you doing in here?" Kairi said, grabbing a small star shaped flower from her bedside table.

His surprise soon turned to anger. Roxas believed that she was the reason why Naminé was imprisoned to live a life that's not her own.

"This is all your fault." He hissed.

That didn't cause Kairi to flinch, "get out of here."

**Kairi**

She was in shock when she saw Roxas standing around in her bedroom.

_'What a creep.'_ She thought to herself.

"You're the one making Naminé a slave." Roxas said, summoning his Keyblade.

Kairi sat up properly and kept her good luck charm close to her chest.

"Did you hear me, I told you to get out. Does Sora even know you're here?"

"He doesn't matter. Not everything is about Sora you know," He said getting ready to strike at her, "what if I release your heart. Then Naminé can come back to me."

Roxas held hi weapon up in the air and forced it downwards towards the red head. Kairi closed her eyes, placing her Wayfinder above her head as a shield. She waited for the blow, but it never came. She looked up hesitantly and saw the two metal Keyblades stopping each other. Her Wayfinder became the Keychain to her elegant Keyblade; Destiny's Embrace.

"What?" Roxas was surprised, jumping backwards in defense.

It surprised her as well. The short and beautiful Keyblade appeared in her hand for a second time. Kiari doesn't want any fighting to go on any longer, but if she has to defend herself, she will. She got off her bed and stood before Roxas. She wasn't as skilled as everyone else was, but she wasn't going to let him take advantage of her. Even if she didn't know why he was even here.

"Get out now, Roxas." She pointed her Keyblade at him but it soon disappeared from her hand in a bright light and all she had was her charm.

He could have attacked her right there, she was defenseless, but he didn't. Instead, his Keyblade left his hand as well. His eyes were full of malice.

"I'll leave you in one piece for now, Kairi. I will bring Naminé back to me. If I don't get a proper way of doing it where both of you remain alive, then you'd better watch your back." He threatened.  
"Naminé wouldn't want that at all." Kairi said to him.

"Like I said, watch your back." Roxas dissolved into a sea of Darkness.

Kairi let out a loud sigh as she sat at the end of her bed. Just what happened there? She knew that she had to go see Sora. But then she heard a noise, as if something fell. Kairi scanned around the dark room. She could hear her slow intake of breaths. A creeping feeling soon crawled up her spine, as if she were being watched from the shadows.

"Roxas," she said quietly, "didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

Kairi stood up from the bed and quickly rushed to the light switch near her closed door. As her hand extended out to the switch, a cold hand grabbed her by the wrist, another one covered her mouth before she could let out a scream of terror.


End file.
